Unser eigenes Schicksal
by leandra4
Summary: Dann nehmen wir unser Schicksal selbst in die Hand! Wird sich Mathayus an diesen Vorsatz halten können. oder wird sich Cassandras dunkle Vision am Ende doch noch erfüllen?
1. Prolog

**ACHTUNG: Alle Figuren Orte ect. Sind nur geliehen. Die Geschichte orientiert sich sowohl an den Filmen „Die Mumie kehrt zurück" Und „The Scorpion King" als auch an den jeweiligen Romanen zum Film. Über Reviews würde ich mich freuen. Die neuen Kapitel werde Ich immer Samstags hochladen. Oder spätestens Sonntag Vormittag. Da die meisten Kapitel schon fertig sind, ist die Gefahr gebannt ein halbes Jahr auf die Fortsetzung zu warten. grins**

**Unser eigenes Schicksal**

Prolog:

Das konnte nicht sein!

Es war dunkel im Raum. Es konnte aber nicht mehr weit bis zum morgen sein. Der Mond war bereits untergegangen. Die kleine Öllampe auf dem kleinen Tisch der unweit vom Bett entfernt stand, war verloschen und nur ein schwaches leuchten zeichnete die Fenster von der ansonsten dunklen Wand ab. Es war kalt. So heiß es den ganzen Tag über in der Wüste war, so eisig war es nachts.

Langsam beruhigte sich ihr rasender Herzschlag wieder. Sie spürte kalten Schweiß überall an ihrem Körper kleben. Sie zwang sich ruhig ein und wieder aus zu Atmen.

Doch das konnte nicht sein.

Sie hatte doch vor fast zwei Jahren ihre Sehergabe fast gänzlich verloren. Doch gerade eben war sie aus einer solchen Vision aufgeschreckt. Sie war nicht klar gewesen. Nur verschwommene und wirre Dinge hatte sie gesehen. Sie konnte nicht einmal sagen, ob sie von guten oder von schlechten Dingen handelte.

Aber es war eine Vision gewesen. Das gab ihr genug Anlass um besorgt zu sein.

Plötzlich überkam sie die Müdigkeit erneut. Im Halbschlaf entschied sie sich dazu ihre Vision erst einmal für sich zu behalten. Zumindest so lange, bis sie klarer wurde.

Sie zog sich die Decke bis zum Kinn, und streckte sich auf der weichen Matratze aus. Doch als sie ihren Arm zur anderen Seite des Bettes streckte, schrak sie erneut aus ihrem Dämmerzustand:

Sie war allein.


	2. Dunkle Vorahnung

_Wenn die Glocke erklingt und der Donner grollt,_

_Ein Flammenstern vom Himmel fällt,_

_Wenn der Vollmond im Haus des Skorpions erstrahlt,_

_Wird den Hochkönig ehren die ganze Welt._

_Die Prophezeiung aus Scorpion King_

_**Kapitel 1: Dunkle Vorahnung**_

Cassandra war schlagartig wieder hellwach. Schnell stand sie auf. Doch in dem dunklen Zimmer konnte sie nichts erkennen. Aber sie spürte das sie allein war. Sie ging zum größten der drei Fenster an der Seite des Raumes, die mit Fensterläden aus filigranen Schnitzereien verschlossen waren. Nun öffnete sie einen der Läden, und sah in die dunkle Nacht hinaus.

Sie konnte sich denken wohin ihr Mann verschwunden war. Und tatsächlich konnte sie auf der Mauer, die den Palasthof umrandete das schwache Licht einer Lampe erkennen.

Kurz entschlossen drehte sie sich um, und verließ das Schlafzimmer in Richtung Palasthof. Sie ging durch die endlos wirkenden Gänge, die nur hin und wieder von einer Fackel erhellt wurden. Und auch die Wachen, die ihr einige male begegneten, beachtete sie nicht weiter.

Leise öffnete sie die Tür des großen Thronsaals. Es war der einzige Raum, der auch nachts hell erleuchtet war. Es war niemand zu sehen.

Der Saal aus Sandstein, war eines Königs würdig. Er war vergoldet, und besaß zahllose Pilaster und war mit dezenten und doch farbenprächtigen Ornamenten geschmückt, die bereits die Kultur Ägyptens vorweg nahmen, die sich erst in den folgenden Jahrhunderten entwickeln würde. Fackelartige Lampen - dunkle Metallschalen auf dünnen Beinen - erfüllten den weitläufigen Raum mit einem sanften goldenen Schimmer, in dem sich zahllose Draperien, kunstvolle Bildteppiche und einfache schwere Möbel befanden.

Ein riesiger, goldgeschmückter Thron, über dem ein Symbol prangte, dass einem Schild glich und das Bild eines Skorpions zeigte, war wie geschaffen für einen großen Herrscher. Man konnte bei der betrachtung des Raumes nur noch erahnen, wie verwüstet er nach dem großen Feuer damals gewesen war.

Doch sie war nicht hier herunter gekommen, um sich den Saal anzusehen. Neben dem Thron führte eine Tür hinaus in den Hof. Sie schob den schweren Stoff des Vorhangs zur Seite, der die Tür verdeckte und trat auf die Terrasse.

Im selben Moment schlug ihr die kalte Nachtluft entgegen. Sie hätte ihren Umhang mitnehmen sollen. Andererseits war die frische Luft eine Wohltat. Es war Still. Die ganze Stadt lag friedlich zu ihren Füßen. Kein Vergleich zu dem hektischen Treiben, von dem sie tagsüber beherrscht wurde.

Am Horizont zeichnete sich bereits ein heller Streifen ab, der den neuen Tag ankündigte. Doch das schwache Leuchten reichte noch lange nicht aus, um etwas erkennen zu können. Doch das war nicht nötig. Cassandra spürte, dass er hier war.

Er stand neben der im Boden eingelassenen Metallplatte, die einen Skorpion zeigte. Der Rest des Altares der früher dort gestanden hatte hatte das Feuer nicht überstanden. Anders als der Thronsaal wurde dieser nicht wieder aufgebaut.

Nachdem Memnon besiegt worden war, sollten alle Erinnerungen an ihn ausgelöscht werden. Soweit dies möglich war. So wurden in der ganzen Stadt sämtliche Statuen, Bilder usw. entfernt. Nur in den Köpfen der Bevölkerung lebte der Dunkle Schrecken weiter. Und so würde es wohl noch lange bleiben.

Sie trat leise näher. Er hatte sich auf die Mauer gestützt, und blickte ganz in Gedanken versunken zum Horizont. Er bemerkte nicht das sie näher kam.

„Mathayus?"

Als sie ihn ansprach, schreckte er augenblicklich aus seinen Gedanken auf. Sie ging gerade die letzten Stufen hinauf, als sich Mathayus zu ihr umdrehte.

„Was tust du denn hier draußen?"

„Das selbe könnte ich dich fragen? Solltest du um diese Zeit nicht im Bett liegen?"

In der Zwischenzeit war sie zu ihm getreten, und beide sahen nun in die Wüste hinaus.

„Ich bin aufgewacht, und du warst nicht da. Ich habe mir eben Sorgen gemacht."

„Was denn? Um mich? Ich dachte immer du kennst mich gut genug um zu wissen das ich eigentlich auf mich aufpassen kann. Nur für den Fall der Fälle."

„Oh hör auf mit dem Schwachsinn!"

Sie sah zu ihm hoch, und entdeckte das scheinend bestens gelaunt war. Das verriet ihr schon sein Grinsen, dass sich in seine Gesichtszüge geschlichen hatte. Er hatte recht: Sie kannte ihn einfach zu gut. Außerdem war er ein Mann, der durchaus auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte.

Doch gerade als er ihr antworten wollte, überlegte er es sich doch noch anders. Er ergriff ihre Hand, und zog sie in die Arme.

„Wie lange bist du schon hier draußen? Du bist ja ein einziger Eisblock!"

„Weiß nicht. Ich wollte eigentlich ein wenig nachdenken."

„Worüber denn?"

„Nicht so wichtig."

Mit diesen Worten zog er seine Frau endgültig an sich, und erstickte ihren leisen Protest mit einem Kuss.

„Lass uns wieder hinein gehen. Nicht das du dir noch den Tot holst."

„Oh wie nett!"

Sie hakte sich bei ihm unter, und gemeinsam gingen sie wieder Richtung Thronsaal. Doch erst als der Vorhang wieder hinter ihnen zugefallen war, sprach er sie wieder an:

„Weswegen bist du wirklich hergekommen? Und sag jetzt nur nicht, weil du nicht mehr schlafen konntest. Also, was ist los?"

Mathayus konnte man einfach nichts verschweigen. Und seitdem er über das Volk von Gomorra herrschte, hatte sich seine Fähigkeiten Lügen und oder auch nur verschwiegene Einzelheiten zu erkennen nur noch weiter verschärft. Was meistens von Vorteil war.

_Ach was solls! _

Dachte sie sich darauf.

_Ich sag es ihm einfach. Früher gibt er sowieso nicht nach._

„Na schön! Kann man vor dir eigentlich irgendetwas verbergen?"

„Oh sicher geht das. Nur leider kenne ich dich schon lange genug um zu wissen wenn irgendetwas nicht stimmt. Also was ist los? Es ist so gar nicht deine Art um Sachen herum zu reden."

Inzwischen hatten sie ihr Schlafzimmer wieder erreicht. Nachdem sie eingetreten waren, lies sich Cassandra auf eines der großen Kissen fallen, die vor den Fenstern auf dem Boden verteilt waren. Mathayus tat es ihr gleich, und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. Stockend fing sie an ihm alles zu erzählen:

„Ich hatte eine Vision!"

„Eine was?"

Er sah im Moment so aus, als hätte jemand einen schlechten Scherz gemacht.

„Wie soll das gehen? Ich meine die letzte Vision hattest du doch vor-„

„Vor zwei Jahren ich weiß ja!"

„Na schön. Angenommen es war eine Vision, weshalb gerade jetzt? Was hast du gesehen?"

„Nun, ich weiß es nicht."

„Du weißt es nicht? Wie das?"

„Kannst du dich daran erinnern was ich dir damals erzählt habe? Über meine Visionen?"

„Wie könnte ich das vergessen?"

„Hör auf so dämlich zu grinsen! Ich mein´s ernst!"

„Schon gut! Erzähl weiter!"

„Auf jeden Fall war diese Vision nicht besonders klar. Ich konnte nicht einmal erkennen, ob sie von guten oder schlechten handelte. Tut mir leid!"

Fügte sie niedergeschlagen hinzu. Sie wandte den Blick von ihm ab, und sah aus dem Fenster. Langsam wurde es hell draußen, und die ersten Geräusche der erwachenden Stadt drangen zu ihnen herauf.

„Hey!"

Er streckte die Hand nach ihrem Gesicht auf, und zwang sie dazu ihn wieder anzusehen.

„Das eines klar ist! Denk nicht einmal daran das ich dir nicht glauben würde. Und was diese Vision angeht, denk einfach nicht daran ok?"

„Du hast recht. Weißt du was? Lass uns einfach normal weitermachen, als wäre nichts passiert. Es wird schon nicht gleich bedeuten, dass sich die Götter gegen uns verschworen haben."

Lachend streckte er ihr die Hand entgegen. Sie griff danach, und lies sich von ihm in seine Arme ziehen. Die in letzter Zeit sowieso selten gewordenen Momente, die sie ganz für sich allein hatten, wollte sie sich nicht auch noch von einer unklaren Vision nehmen lassen.

Und der Tag würde bestimmt noch hektisch genug werden.


	3. Versammlung

_**Dieser Mann glaubt,**_

_**das die Zukunft die du mir gezeigt hast,**_

_**geändert werden kann.**_

**_Cassandra_**

_**Kapitel 3: Versammlung**_

Die Lage war ernst.

Hatte es am Anfang nur so ausgesehen, als würde eine größere Bande ihre Untaten treiben, so stellte sich später heraus, dass sie es wohl mit einer ganzen Armee zu tun hatten.

Keiner wußte woher sie kamen, wohin sie wollten oder was sie wollten. Wie Balthazar vor einigen Nächten schon zu seinem Heerführer gesagt hatte: Die Gefangenen würden Reden.

So hatten sie erfahren, dass diese Bande nur eine von vielen war, die nur den Zweck dienten die Aufmerksamkeit der einzelnen Stammesführer abzulenken von den Dingen die eigentlich vor sich gingen.

Aber alle weigerten sich strikt mehr zu verraten. Egal wie schmerzhaft die Folter auch sein würde. Lieber wollten sie für ihre „gute Sache" sterben.

Schon einige Tage nach dem Überfall auf das Dorf brach Balthazar Richtung Gomorra auf. Sie würden einiges zu tun haben, wenn sich die Worte der Banditen als richtig erweisen würden. Doch allein würden sie einer großen Armee nicht entgegenhalten können.

Sie schickten deswegen Nachrichten an alle Stammesführer des Landes, um gemeinsam zu beschließen was sie gegen die drohenden Angreifer unternehmen konnten und würden.

Zwei Wochen später waren die meisten der Stammesführer eingetroffen. Eine Versammlung war für den Nachmittag einberufen worden.

Mathayus sah in die Runde, und musterte die anwesenden. Es waren alte Bekannte hier, aber auch solche die er noch nie zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Neben dem Nubier Balthazar war auch Königin Isis gekommen. Die Kriegerinn hatte damals vor zwei Jahren einen großen Beitrag zu Memnonns Vernichtung geleistet. Sie unterhielt sich gerade mit Omar Kahlit, dem neuen Herrscher des Königreiches Ur. Er wurde ausgewählt König Perons Nachfolge anzutreten, nachdem dieser von seinem Sohn Takmet verraten und ermordet wurde.

Alles in allem war er ein sehr zielgerichteter Mensch, der klare Wege verfolgte um zu bekommen was er wollte. Dennoch war er gerecht im Handeln.

Auch die Anführer der größeren Stämme, die noch übrig geblieben waren, waren seiner Aufforderung gefolgt, und hatten sich auf den Weg nach Gomorra gemacht.

Schließlich ging es ja auch um das Wohl ihrer eigenen Untertanen.

Im Gegensatz zur letzten Versammlung der Stämme, bei der König Peron die Vernichtung Memnons beschlossen und geplant hatten, schlugen sie sich wenigstens nicht gegenseitig die Köpfe ein. Sie hatten wohl schon erkannt, dass sie an einem Strang ziehen mussten, um die vor ihnen liegenden Aufgaben zu lösen.

Inzwischen hatten sich fast alle an dem großen Tisch niedergelassen, der extra zu diesem Zweck aufgestellt worden war. Auch Mathayus hatte Platz genommen. Im Gegensatz zu Memnon, betrachtete er sich nicht als etwas besseres als die restlichen Anwesenden. Nur das schwere Goldene Armband mit der Figur des Skorpions wies ihn als Großkönig aus.

Er wollte es unbedingt vermeiden, so zu werde wie sein Vorgänger. Memnon hatte vor lauter Selbstverherrlichung einfach alles andere vergessen. Oder einfach ignoriert. So weit wollte er es gar nicht erst kommen lassen.

Es kam nun Ruhe in die Runde. Mathayus sah, dass sich in den Gesichtern der Anwesenden die verschiedensten Minen spiegelten. Außer Balthazar und ihm selbst, wusste keiner der Anwesenden wie ernst die Sache nun wirklich war. Nun war es also an der Zeit mit der Wahrheit herauszurücken. Mathayus ergriff nun als erster das Wort:

„Nun, da wir alle hier versammelt sind, ist es an der Zeit zu entscheiden was wir gegen einen drohenden Krieg unternehmen wollen."

„Wie kommt ihr darauf, dass uns selbiger droht?"

Genau! Meine Späher haben nirgends etwas derartiges beobachten können. Nicht einmal das kleinste Anzeichen einer Armee oder etwas anderem dieser Art."

Die Anwesenden Stammesführer fingen plötzlich an laut durcheinander zu reden. Zumindestens so lange, bis Omar Kahlit mit der Faust auf den Tisch schlug. Sofort trat Stille ein. Alle blickten nun in seine Richtung.

„Wollt ihr es nun erfahren, oder zieht ihr es vor einfach weiter durcheinanderzureden? Ich für meinen Teil würde es gerne wissen. Es gibt schließlich keinen Grund warum man sich so etwas ausdenken sollte."

Von allen Seiten drang nun zustimmendes Murmeln und nicken in die Mitte des Tisches.

„Nun gut, ihr sollt erfahren was vorgefallen ist. Balthazar?"

Mathayus blickte kurz zu dem Nubischen Riesen zu seiner Rechten. Mit einem kurzen Nicken erhob sich der angesprochene, und fing an zu berichten was alles vorgefallen war.

Angefangen mit den ersten Überfällen auf die verschiedenen Dörfer, bis hin zum letzten Überfall, bei dem es ihnen gelungen war, die Banditen auszuschalten. Und dabei hatten sie es auch geschafft an wichtige Informationen zu gelangen.

Und mit Hilfe selbiger wir ihnen auch ein Gegenschlag gelingen, von dem der Feind evl. überrascht sein wird.

Oder sie wissen schon längst bescheid.

Doch Balthazar lies sich diese Vermutung nicht anmerken. Er fuhr unbeirrt fort den Versammelten zu berichten was vorgefallen ist. Doch bevor er zum wichtigsten Teil der Sache kam, legte er eine kleine Pause ein. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte es keiner der Anwesenden gewagt ihn zu unterbrechen. Doch die kleine Zeitspanne wurde sofort genutzt etwas dazwischenzurufen.

„Was haben die Gefangenen verraten? Nun fahrt endlich fort mit dem Bericht."

„Die Gefangenen haben ihren Auftrag verraten. Demnach dienen die Überfälle nur einem einzigen Zweck: Der Versorgung eines gewaltigen Heeres. Und es war nicht die einzige Diebesbande, die diesem Auftrag folge geleistet haben."

„Wollt ihr damit sagen, dass wir vor einem neuem Krieg stehen?"

Aufgeregtes Gemurmel machte sich in der Runde breit. Balthazar, der gerade fortfahren wollte, wurde aber jäh von Mathayus unterbrochen, der die restlichen Anwesenden zum Schweigen brachte, indem er einfach nur aufstand.

„Ja das tun wir. Ein unbekannter marschiert gegen uns. Und laut der Angaben der Gefangenen, folgt ihm eine Streitmacht von zehntausend Kriegern. Aber da es sich bei den Gefangenen um Strauchdiebe und Halsabschneider handelt, dürfen wir wohl von einer Streitmacht von nicht mehr als achttausend Mann rechnen. Solche Leute übertreiben grundsätzlich."

Erneut schwoll das Gemurmel an. So lange, bis einer der Stammesführer das Wort ergriff:

Und was erwartet ihr nun von uns? Das wir uns einfach so Eurem Heer anschließen? Wie können wir uns sicher sein, dass all das hier der Wahrheit entspricht?"

„Ganz genau, dem stimme ich zu. Was wenn das alle nicht stimmt."

„Fragt doch die Seherin!"

Das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem Mathayus die Anwesenden zum Schweigen brachte, in dem er ihnen mit einer Geste das Wort abschnitt.

„Die Seherin ist keine Seherin mehr. Also laßt sie aus dem Spiel."

Als er diese Worte aussprach, erscholl von der Türe her lauter Lärm. Und keine zehn Sekunden später wurde die massive Türe zum Trohnsaal aufgerissen, und ein Mann, gefolgt von zwei Soldaten betrat den Raum.

„Wie ich sehe meine Herren komme ich gerade noch rechtzeitig zu ihrer kleinen Runde."


End file.
